Sairento Yume Sairento Ai
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: Meet Miuta Mibu, a student transfering in from Italy. She plays tennis, soccer, flute, trumpet, and violin. How does she manage to capture two guys's hearts? This is my first PoT story. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Sairento-Yume Sairento-Ai

(Silent Dream, Silent Love)

Intro Chapter

The sky was a bright blue at nine-thirty in the morning. A few white clouds glazed across, but nothing threatening the perfect day. At least that's what our heroine of this story thought as she stepped off the plane.

'Japan…..It's been a while,' a purple haired girl thought, looking around at her surroundings.

Miuta Mibu smiled softly to herself as she made her way to the baggage area. She checked all three of her music cases to make sure nothing was damaged on the flight.

Miuta came from Italy, after being away from Japan for four years. It being her own decision to return to the said country after her parents disowned her. There was no reason, one day her parents sat down with her at dinner and told her they didn't want her as a daughter anymore. They were kind enough to pay for her plane ticket and apartment in Japan. Other than that, all connections between them had been erased.

After gathering her things, she walked out of the airport and flagged down a taxi. Even though the plane ticket and apartment were paid for, Miuta had to pay for the rest of her expenses.

After she climbed into the taxi, the driver asked," Where to kid?"

Miuta searched her pockets, not answering.

"Oi, kid. I need to know where you are going!" The drive said a little louder, getting impatient.

Miuta pulled out a pen and a small note book and wrote down the address to the apartment complex she was going to be living at. After showing the driver, he nodded," Can't talk?"

Miuta shook her head and pointed at her throat, indicating that she was a mute. Thankfully the driver was a kind person and didn't question her about it.

After arriving at the apartment complex, Miuta wrote in her note book, asking the driver to wait a moment as she dropped her stuff off in the apartment which was on the 3rd floor.

The driver agreed and Miuta went to go search for her apartment.

'303…303' Miuta thought as she read the numbers beside the doors,' Ah!'

After finding the place she quickly set her things inside and grabbed he book bag, flute case, and tennis bag, and ran back to the taxi. Sliding back in, she wrote _Seishun Middle School_ and showed the driver who nodded and drove away from the apartment.

Watching the scenery, pass as the taxi drove on, Miuta watched all the people bustling around trying to get to here or there. She smiled. Sure she was only eight when she left Japan, but she remembered it pretty well.

About two minutes later, the taxi pulled in front of the school gates. The campus was deserted, seeing as everyone was in class at the moment.

Miuta paid the taxi fare and made her way inside the building to the main office.

Entering the room, phones ringing and secretaries talking on the phones filled her ears. Walking up to the only available secretary.

"How may I help you, hon?" The secretary asked with a bit of a southern accent, smiling up at Miuta.

Miuta pulled out her notebook and pen again and wrote down "_I am the transfer student from Italy. I'm sorry I'm late, I just got off the plane_" and showed the woman.

The secretary smiled and nodded" Welcome to Seishun Gakuen. Now. Let me see….You are Miuta Mibu, am I correct?"

Miuta nodded as the woman started clacking away at her computer.

"You are a first year, and in class 1-3," the secretary informed the 12-year old.

Miuta wrote down the class number for reference when searching for it.

"I'm Akemi-sensei if you ever need help," Akemi-sensei smiled.

Miuta stood and bowed and left the office. It wasn't that hard finding the class room, seeing as it was pretty close to the office. She knocked on the sliding door and waited for it to be opened.

The teacher came to the door," Ah. You must be the new student," he said softly," Please wait out here until I announce you."

Miuta nodded and listened as he went back in the room.

"Class, we have a new student, transferring in from Italy. Please be kind to her. You may come in now," the sensei spoke.

Miuta, taking that as her cue, stepped into the room. Murmurs within the students filled the room. Miuta heard comments about how pretty her eyes were, and boys whispering to each other about her.

"Please introduce yourself," the sensei instructed.

Miuta walked over to the chalk board and picked up a piece of chalk.

"_My name is Miuta Mibu. Please take care of me_," she wrote then turned around and bowed.

"Any questions for the new student?" the teacher asked.

A boy with reddish, brownish hair stood and raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him and said," Introduce yourself before you ask."

"Satoshi, Horio. Why don't you speak?" he asked.

Miuta pointed to her throat then wrote on the board," _I was in an accident when I was younger and had my vocal cords removed."_

More whispers filled the room.

"Is that it for the questions?" Sensei asked, looking around the room.

No one else raised their hands. Sensei walked over to his desk and took out the seating chart.

"You may sit at the middle desk of the first row there," he pointed to the empty desk.

Miuta nodded and made her way to the assigned desk. As the talking and whispering died down, the teacher started the math lesson. Miuta sighed and tried her best to pay attention, but seeing as it was math, it was quite difficult.

Two hours passed, and it was time for lunch break. Most of the students went out to the school store to buy lunch. Miuta took this time to explore the school a bit. She explored the first and second floor, then headed up the third year floor. She was heading toward the roof when she accidentally bumped into someone.

Miuta closed her eyes, expecting to feel the impact of the floor. Instead, two hands grabbed her arms, steadying her. Miuta opened her eyes and let out a soundless gasp.

Standing in front of her was someone she hadn't seen in four years. The person was her old friend, her only friend. Standing in front of her was Tezuka Kunimitsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sairento Yume Sairento Ai

Miuta gazed up at the man. Tezuka towered over her. Her eyes were wide in recognition. Before Tezuka could do anything, Miuta turned and ran.

Tezuka just stared. Of course he recognized the girl. How could he forget the only friend he had as a child? The only friend who disappeared without a word.

'Miuta...' he thought as he watched her, 'Why?'

Miuta returned to the classroom just as the bell rang. She took her seat and prepared for the next lesson.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," a voice commented from beside her.

Miuta looked over and saw a boy with raven, greenish hair and large amber eyes. She shrugged and wrote on a piece of paper, '_Only a ghost of the past._'

The boy understood, "I see. Don't dwell on the past too much, it may effect your future" he advised as he turned his attention to the window.

The lavender haired girl blinked and thought of what he said, 'If only it were that easy,' she thought to herself.

Miuta turned her attention to the teacher and began taking notes on the lecture. Her thoughts ended up wandering back to the time when accident happened.

~Flashback~

Seven year old Miuta was drawing in her room. She hummed and sang innocent child songs. About half an hour later, Miuta's mother called her down for dinner. Miuta quickly put up her drawing stuff and ran towards the stairs. Not noticing that the hallway carpeting was sticking up a little, the little girl tripped over the carpet and tumbled down the stairs. By the time she landed on the first floor, she was already unconscious and barely breathing.

Miuta's mother and father heard her fall and called an ambulance. When she got there, she was immediately taken back for examination.

Her parents were distraught to learn that their daughter would never be able to talk again. When she was released from the hospital, her mother distanced herself from Miuta. Her mother was so depressed that she ended her own life, right in front of her daughter.

Miuta's father blamed his daughter for her mother's death. He loathed Miuta. Most often he would lock her up in her room or get drunk to the point where he'd start beating her. Miuta couldn't tell anyone of course, so she put up with the abuse for three years before her father kicked her out and told her to never come back.

~Flashback end~

For the past two years. Miuta lived in Italy with her aunt. Deciding that she didn't want to burden her aunt any further, she decided to move back to Japan and start living on her own.

Which brings her to where she is now, sitting in class, listening to a boring lecture.

The bell chimed, signaling the end of the school day and the start of club activities. Miuta gathered her things and began a small self-guided tour around the school. She made note of where the music room and a few other places were then headed outside to see what sports clubs were available. Nothing really caught her interest until she came across the tennis club.

She watched them practice from a far and smiled softly, remembering of when she played tennis in Italy. She drew closer to the courts where they were practicing, and stood by a small group that had already formed. She recognized two of the people who were playing. One was the boy who sat next to her in class, and the other was Tezuka. They were paired against each other in an intense game, which seemed to distract the other tennis club members.

The match seemed to grow more intense by the second until one of the passes(I'm not sure the proper term) were hit a bit too hard and landed in the fence, almost directly in Miuta's face. The group next to her gasped, but Miuta remained unfazed and poked the ball out of the fence. She smiled and waved at the tennis team then turned to leave when Tezuka's voice stopped her.

"Miuta...wait"

Miuta turned back and gazed at her old friend. She waved a hand as if asking "why?".

"Wait for me after practice?" he asked her politely.

Miuta nodded and Tezuka called the team in for a few last minute words. As he did that, the group next to her asked her how Tezuka knew her. Miuta just shrugged and turned her attention to the sky as she waited.

About ten minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Miuta turned and found the culprit to be the boy from her class.

"Do you play?" Was all he asked.

Miuta nodded slowly.

"How good are you?" He questioned her.

She shrugged.

"The name is Ryoma Echizen.." he finally introduced himself.

At that moment Tezuka emerged from the changing room and approached the pair. He looked at Miuta and she nodded, already knowing what he wanted. Echizen bid them farewell and headed home.

Miuta suddenly found herself nervous.


End file.
